Ace Attorney: The Dragon Turnabout
by Rex Tyrrant
Summary: With a murder mystery and Serenity being blamed, Axis steps in as a temporary attorney to protect her in court. How successful will he be in saving his friend against the Prisoner/Prosecutor Simon Blackquill? Well, read and find out! (First Person) (Constructive criticism is always allowed)


**_Ace Attorney: The Dragon Turnabout_**

"Damn it all…" A male voiced huffed. It sounded like it was in pain, there was no denying that. "Why did you do it? You KNEW that I was… going to… retire in a few days… You would've had my job then!"

"That IS true…" A new voice replied. It was defiantly Female. "But I didn't want HER here anymore. She's too liked here, so firing her would probably spark some revolutionary motive into the other employees. So, what better to do than frame her for your murder?"

The sound of a gun cocking could be heard.

"There's some other way around this…! There has to be! I can give you the position NOW, and leave you alone! Please, damn it! I have a wife and kids!"

"Sorry, but the way this 'framing someone for murder' thing works, is that someone has to be, well, murdered. Besides, you're already losing enough blood from the first two bullets. Third time's the charm, right?"

A gunshot could be heard, followed by a thumping sound of something… someONE hitting the floor.

**_Day 1: Trial_**

**_Axis's Point of View_**

I've been reviewing these files over and over again, trying to make sure I didn't miss a SINGLE detail. Doing so could prove fatal in the courtroom, or, so I've been told. If I got this case right, the owner of the TechLyfe company, Case Marrico, was shot to death with three bullets by an employee after being smashed in the head by a blunt object. The gun itself was shattered at the crime scene, and stomped on, so getting DNA fingerprints wasn't going to happen. However, this is the whole, and only, reason I'm being an Attorney for this case. One, no one would DARE protect this accused in court, since the current evidence seems so irrefutable, and Two, the accused is my friend, Serenity the Terveraroost. Her current sentence is death, and I refuse to allow this.

Anyways, the rest of the filed report. This is the part I had to buckle down on, since I was never good with time. The murder itself took place at 6:30, which was half an hour before everyone from the day shift was released to go home. Not only that, but some of Serenity's hair was found in some pools of blood, which hinted that the victim, Mr. Marrico may have tried to fight back with a sharp object, and a knife WAS found on his body.

Oh, I suppose I've yet to introduce myself. My name is Axis, because there's little reason for you to know my full name, and I'm a dragon god. I'm pretty old, but numbers don't really matter here. Before you ask, no. Serenity isn't my girlfriend, I'm just getting that out of the way now. As for how this case is going to go, I've done nothing in Lawyer work ever in my life until now, but I've got a basic understanding of what I'm suppose to do, as 'The Defense.' As far as I'm concerned, all I have to do is listen to a Witness's testimony, cross examine them, and try to find contradictions in their testimony. Also, I have this informational data storage device that even I don't know how it works. It's called the 'Court Record,' and it's where I draw the evidence that I'm going to present from. Oh, it's Serenity.

She looks pretty downbeat, being charged with murder and all. Not to mention that a death sentence is currently hanging over her head. She had a bandage on her arm, and a small amount of her blood was seeping through. Terveraroost blood is blue, so I bet I could use the information somewhere if it popped up. Currently, the only thing in my court record are the Files that explained the time and events involved in the Murder. Hopefully the prosecution presents something to the court, I'm pretty sure I can't only rely on these files.

"Hi Serenity." I said with a smile, trying to cheer here up. I wasn't really good at that, evident by the fact that she was still looking just as depressed as ever.

"Hi Axis… Look, I wanted to talk to you." She replied. That last part was a bit hesitant. I wonder what she wants to tell me?

"Hm?"

"I… I don't want you defending me in court…."

Wh… WHAT!?

Why…? Does she think I can't do it or something? Well, regardless, she noticed my change of facial expression, and I'm pretty sure she's going to answer my question for me.

"I know you've heard…" She started. "About how the evidence is almost one hundred percent sound. I don't want you to feel bad if you can't prove I'm innocent, so I don't wa-"

"Too bad." I had to cut in. If you think I'm going to just let her die for something she didn't do, you would have to be crazy. "I know you're innocent, you know you're innocent, and I'm here to prove that to everyone else."

"Axis…!"

I started to smile. Not some fake pity smile, but a real, genuine smile. "I'm not giving up on ya."

I saw her blush, as she looked downwards towards her feet. I realized something then. I've seen people having partners standing next to them in the court room. Maybe I could convince the people here to let Serenity to stand next to me when the court is in session? It was worth a shot. Besides, It's not like I enjoy being alone anyways.

"Serenity, I'm going to ask someone something, I'll be back in a bit, alright?"

"O-okay…" She said, looking back up at me. She was still blushing, but she also had a smile spanning her face, so that made me feel a bit better.

**_Serenity's Point of View_**

I wonder where Axis went? He seemed like he was in a rush to leave… maybe he left me here? I don't blame him, my case was impossible anyways. I probably scared him away when I blushed… I mean, I know I like him, and I know he doesn't like me, but I couldn't help it! Well, he said he would do it, and that's the farthest anyone had gotten with helping me so far. Guess I'm doomed to die… But I least I saw Axis smile one more time.

…

…Huh?

Isn't that him now?

He's walking towards me, smiling? What? Why? I thought he left? He came back for me…? Oh no… I'm blushing again…

But… he put a finger under my chin and had me look up.

"Hi again, Serenity." He said. His voice was always deep, but there was a lot of meaning behind it, and millennia of experience.

"Hi." I managed to say, trying to smile. I didn't think it was working, though. "But, wait. I thought you left me here? Like, you realized that this trial was pointless or something?"

He got me to stand up straight, and looked at me in the eyes. "I wouldn't leave you. I said I would defend you, and I'm keeping to that, even if you don't want me to."

I kinda stood there in awe, that, even now, he would protect me in court. He's so stubborn, and won't accept defeat very well. That's part of his charm, I guess. I couldn't help but nod, and smile. "Thanks Axis!" Then I did something I tried to resist doing. I hugged him. I really goofed up, didn't I? I bet he wants to take back everything he just said. I was kinda clenching him too.

…

Was I crying? I rubbed my eyes and, sure enough, I was. I'm finished…

**_Axis's Point of View_**

Heh… she was crying now. I suppose she thinks that I'm going to give up on her for hugging me, she's like that. I'm not though, I meant what I said, and I don't back out of things like that, that easily. I'm sorta stubborn like that. Anyways, they approved of letting Serenity stand with me at the Defense table, so that's out of the way. Now for the actual court itself. If perfect timing were a thing, I think I just encountered it. The trail was called, and we were both requested at the defense table. I don't think Serenity understood why she was going too, so I explained to her that's why I left for a little. She seemed relieved when I told her that, and we both entered the courtroom.

**_Court is now in session: All Rise_**

"Court is now in session for the murder of Case Marrico." A bald man on top of the podium said. I'm going to assume he's the judge character, the one that decides the final verdict and the such. What was it I was suppose to call him again? 'Your Honor,' right? …That sounded like a waste of breath to me. "Is the defense ready?" He asked, looking in our direction.

"Y-yes, Your Honor." I replied. He kinda caught me off guard, suddenly asking of my presence.

"Hm, you're Axis, are you not? The defense that accepted this case to save your friend?"

"Yes, that's me." I replied.

"That's a bold move, but as far as I'm concerned, you have no idea how to do your job as a defense attorney."

"But I do, Your Honor."

"Well, I suppose we shall see if you tell the truth. Is the prosecution ready?"

"….." The man on the other side of the room looked a bit odd. He had black and white hair and a jacket of the same colors. He wasn't facing me thought, and there was a bird on his shoulder. …Do I see handcuffs?

"Mister Blackquill… Please acknowledge the court."

"Your baldness…" He said, turning around. He had a lot of bags around his eyes, so I'm going to assume he hasn't had a good night sleep in a while. Maybe that's why he was in handcuffs. "I stand here, so it should be obvious that I am prepared."

"Even so, I would like a verbal response please."

Mister Blackquill replied to this by slamming his desk, which seemed to scare everyone in this room by Serenity and I. He looked up at the judge, then smiled. …That IS a smile, right? "Hmm, I see you've finally earned your sword, Your Baldness."

"My… My sword?"

"The last time I was in court, against Phoenix-dono, you listened to me like a student listening to the master, with only a training sword to bear. Now you have a proper iron sword. Bully for you."

"Heh…. Thanks."

Wa… was the Judge being played by this prosecutor guy? Blackquill is playing the Judge like a puppet… Why do I feel… this isn't suppose to be how this 'court' thing is done.

"Now, I suppose you wish to do the opening speech, Your newly-equipped Baldness?"

"I accomplished one feat today, gaining my sword, I believe I can go for two." Wow… this is almost sad… "Alright, opening statement… The defendant, Serenity is being accused for the murder of Case Marrico, and blood and her fur was found at the scene of the crime…"

"Right…"

"So we have reason to believe that Serenity was the murderer."

I saw Serenity grow a little pale. Just like me, she didn't really like the idea that someone thinks she murdered somebody. Was I growling…?

"Good for you, Your Baldness. Perhaps you would consider becoming a prosecutor yourself?"

"Hmm… I'll consider this at a later date."

When I was thinking that 'this was sad,' I just realized how much of an understatement that was. This was truly pathetic, and is probably going to make this case a bit more difficult… with the Judge being wrapped around Blackquill's finger…

"Hmm?" Blackquill looked at me, and I kinda understood why everyone was so afraid of him. He just had an intimidating… stare. "Are you the Dragon the I, the knight, must vanquish in order to achieve victory?"

…!?

"U-uhm, hehe, there will be no 'vanquishing' of anybody, Prosecutor Blackquill." I said. I was a bit shaken up about that, and Serenity was looking at me in a bit of worry, too.

"Come now, reveal your claws. We dual!"

"Uhm, no."

He strained his hands, trying to fling something at me. He was stopped mid-way by his shackles. I think I know why he has those now, though…

"Hmph, very well. I call my first witness to the stand, Mr. Kais."

• • •

A man in a blue business suit with white hair holding a briefcase came up to the witness stand. He was a little bit shorter than me, and, surprisingly, didn't have a beard or anything. I'm going to assume he shaves then.

"State your name and occupation, please." The Judge requested.

"The name's Marrcio. Marrcio Kais." The man answered.

…Wait…

Something about that name seems both cheesy and off…

"I was in the room with my cousin, Case, when the murder took place. You see, I'm his assistant."

So… is he going to tell me he saw the whole thing? And then… I have to cross examine his statement… And find out if he's telling the truth or not. All right, I can do this. But wait, if he was there at the time of the murder, doesn't that make him a suspect? But I have to wait it out, and I can't prove anything without evidence…

"Your testimony, please." The Judge requested.

"Oh, before my testimony." The man said as he opened his briefcase. "I've got some evidence that the court might find useful. Here… A picture of the pool of blood with the fur in it, and the picture of the crime scene after the police arrived…"

The two photos were added to the Court Record, so that I had SOMETHING to use that wasn't just the files that I got for the case. I felt a bit more relieved about that, it earned me a few more options. Then again, it gave the prosecution a few more options, too.

"Now, quit your jabbering and get on with it." Blackquill demanded.

"Yes, MR. Swordsman Sir!

_Witness Testimony_

_-What I saw-_

"We were in Case's officeworking on a project that he wanted to finish before his retirement. Well we needed power for what we were working on, and we attempted to plug it into the building's power generator by going to the generator room. This, however, caused a blackout, and visibility became limited. We went back to Case's office to call some power mechanics to fix it, but someone was hiding under the desk when we got there. Case was attacked, and I ran to the phone to call the police and then hid behind a counter. I heard a few gunshots and a thwack, and I was pretty sure I was next until the police arrived, and the murderer fled."

_End Testimony_

Hmm… Alright, so what I do now, is cross examine him and press him for information while trying to locate inconsistencies. I know I've gone through this a bunch of times in my head already, but I just want to make sure I don't forget.

"The Defense may now cross-examine the witness, that is, IF the Defense knows how." The Judge said.

"Ow…" I mumbled. "Give me a break… Er, Yes, Your Honor."

_Cross Examination_

_-What I saw-_

"We were in Case's officeworking on a project that he wanted to finish before his retirement-"

"HOLD IT." I yelled. This scared the witness, and the judge looked at me.

"You wouldn't happen to know Apollo Justice would you?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"No reason…"

"Anyways…" I continued. "You wouldn't happen to be able to tell us what that project you were working on WAS, would you?"

"But of course! We are trying to make out light-source more self efficient, but currently requires a MASS amount of power, which caused the building-wide blackout." Marrico answered.

Isn't that counterproductive? Making a light energy that should require no energy, but it requires energy?

"Well we needed power for what we were working on, and we attempted to plug it into the building's power generator by going to the generator room."

"HOLD IT! Did it really require THAT much energy…?"

Blackquill slammed his desk and a bird landed on his shoulder. He rubbed the chin of the bird and looked over at me. "Did you know that Birds eat Reptiles sometimes? Ask any more unnecessary questions, and we'll test that to see if it holds its own."

"U-uhg…"

"It's okay, I don't mind answering the question. Any information helps, right? Anyways, it DIDN'T before, but someone must have tampered with it to make it require even more." Marrico said.

"So you're saying… Someone tampered with your device while you weren't looking?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Hmm…"

"This, however, caused a blackout, and visibility became limited."

Uh huh… I don't think there's a reason to press here…

"We went back to Case's office to call some power mechanics to fix it, but someone was hiding under the desk when we got there."

"HOLD IT! Did you see who it was?"

"Barely… I saw ears, like those you would see on an animal, and a fluffy tail… so that gave me the instant assumption of the fine lady standing next to you." I looked over at Serenity, who was tapping her foot repeatedly and crossing her arms. I'm going to assume she didn't like the sound of this, since it makes her sound guilty.

Blackquill shook his head and bit and tapped his temple. "And I'm pretty sure that there's only ONE employee at TechLyfe that has a tail and ears of that description. Perhaps, after being proven guilty, Taka may feast upon the guilty's remains?"

This made Serenity jump a bit; the idea of being eaten by a bird didn't seem to be a really liked idea.

"Is that the name of your little bird pet? Well, he kinda looks tasty himself." I blew a bit of fire out of my mouth. "He just needs to be roasted a bit. A cooked bird is better than a raw one, after all."

I saw Serenity smile and giggle a bit. I'm glad that I could make her feel more comfortable here. A tense Serenity is never a good one.

"Hmph…" That was Blackquill's only reply.

"Alright," I finally said. "What happened next?"

"Case was attacked, and I ran to the phone to call the police and then hid behind a counter."

"HOLD IT. So… when you called the police, the attacker never even noticed you?"

"Well, I'm still here," Marrico said. "So, I'm assuming not."

"And… You left Case there."

"I-I'm a coward… and not that strong…."

"Hmph… I see."

"I heard a few gunshots and a thwack, and I was pretty sure I was next until the police arrived, and the murderer fled."

"HOLD IT. A few gunshots and a 'thwack?' You mean the blunt object that the victim was hit with?"

"Yes, it was a clock."

"A clock huh?"

"Yeah, the police told me to submit it to the Court Record. Here ya go."

• Clock added to Court Record •

"Were there any fingerprints on the clock?"

"No, there was not."

…! But, how? Even Serenity would leave fingerprints if she touched something. Fur doesn't change that… "Could I ask you to add that to your testimony?" I asked.

The Judge looked at me like I was crazy. "You want the witness to add that there were no FINGERPRINTS? That doesn't sound important…"

"Oooohhh, but it is."

He sighed, like I was a rookie at this. I guess I can't really blame him, eh? "Very well, please add this to your testimony, Mister Kais."

"Can do, Your Honor." Marrico replied.

"Hehe, you have dull claws if you think this little statement would help you, Dragon-dono." Blackquill commented.

"Is that so…" I mumbled.

"After the Police arrived, it was learned that there were no Fingerprints left on the clock that was used to strike Case."

"**_OBJECTION!_**" I yelled. That scared just about everyone, even Prosecutor Blackquill.

"Wh- what is the meaning of this, Mr. Axis?" The Judge asked.

"Well, you say that there were no fingerprints left on the clock that was used to strike Case, correct?" I asked.

"Y-yes…" Mr. Kais replied.

"And so, if someone were to strike someone else with that clock, they would need to be HOLDING the clock, correct?"

"Naturally." Mr. Kais said.

"Where are you going with this, Dragon-Dono? Please don't tell me you haven't any claws at all? This would barely make this dual fair." Blackquill asked. He kinda scared me.

But no, I DO have something. "Silence, Blackquill. I'm not finished yet. Anyways, if Serenity DID hold the clock, she would've left fingerprints!"

The courtroom filled with doubt, talking about how the fur would cover that up and everything. I felt pretty tense, but I knew I was right, so I just had to wait it out.

"ORDER! I will have order!" The Judge demanded, slamming that one spot on his stand with his hammer. "What do you MEAN there would be fingerprints!? Fur doesn't leave behind fingerprints."

I took out the clock. "Here, Serenity, hold this for a second." I requested. She nodded and did so, than handed it back to me and presented it. "See here? There are fingerprints from where Serenity just grabbed it."

"Oh my…! So there is!" The Judge said. "But, there weren't any fingerprints on the clock before. Do you have any explanation as to why there weren't any then, but there is now?"

"Yes, actually." I know this is going to sound farfetched, but with the evidence that I have, combined with the testimony, I should be able to pull this off. "You see, what if someone USED the fact that there was a blackout to WEAR gear that looked like Serenity? To frame her?"

Blackquill motioned like he was getting slashed by something, then grabbed his chest like he was in pain, looking at me with gritted teeth. "Pre- preposterous!" He said.

"But how does that explain why there was a lack of fingerprints?" The Judged asked.

"Well, if it WAS a costume, wouldn't you simulate claws with gloves that has claw-shaped tips? And gloves don't leave behind fingerprints."

Blackquill looked like he was slashed again, so I assumed he had nothing to counter with. I have to say that I'm proud of my progress. And Serenity was defiantly happy with it too. The courtroom also seemed to have shifted in my direction, with people in the stands saying how Serenity must have been innocent, and that I'm really putting up a fight against Blackquill, for being a rookie. Things were really going well, and we might FINALLY be able to go home. This court session felt like forever.

"**_SILENCE_**." A voice said, coming out of nowhere. I looked over to see Blackquill smash his hands on his table, breaking his shackles into pieces, then flinging some sharp object at me, slicing part of my face. It didn't really do anything physically, but the pain felt very real. "I demand another day to collect more evidence on this case.

"A-another day?" I said, fairly shocked. "Is there really a ne- AUGH!"

He threw another sharp object at me. "Another day, Dragon-Dono. Is that within your likeness, Your Baldness?"

"Hmm… yes, another day, and a new pair of shackles, seems like a good idea to gather proof and, er, keep out heads on our shoulders."

Great… I'm going to actually have to keep doing this attorney thing to clear Serenity's name… Aw well. I suppose it's worth it, so long as I win the trial, that is.

The Judge hit the table with his hammer. "Another day will be allowed for the collection of more evidence. As for Serenity…" His Baldness directed his attention to Serenity. "You are permitted to join Axis on his search for evidence, so long as you don't try to make a tun for it when the court is adjourned for the day."

"Y-you mean it!?" Serenity yelled. "I won't have to go to the detention center?"

The Judge shook his head, and Serenity proceeded to hug me. This isn't over yet, but It's off to a good start… I think.


End file.
